


Chasing the Temptations

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Duncney - Freeform, F/M, Idiots in Love, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: What if Courtney actually went ahead with Duncan's cheeky suggestion? Set in the season one episode "Paintball Deer Hunter". My first Total Drama series fanfic.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 56





	Chasing the Temptations

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Total Drama series or anything related to it. It belongs to Teletoon.

* * *

Courtney groaned out in frustration, fixing her orange-tinted goggles and deer antlers sitting on top of her head – for perhaps the millionth time ever since the paintball deer hunter challenge had commenced.

Miss Counselor-in-Training was mostly wandering around the woods and luckily for her, she was able not to get hit by any paintball bullets coming from the Screaming Gophers team. But more importantly, the brunette teenage girl just wanted for the challenge to be over as soon as possible.

She was also having a glimmer of hope that the Killer Bass team would potentially win their second challenge in a row, something they had actually been able to do in the previous weeks.

Whenever the Killer Bass members had actually managed to put their differences aside and put in the needed effort, their team did reasonably well in the challenges. And even utilizing some of their team members' quirks had turned out to be a very beneficial thing, especially when it came to Harold's surprisingly good reflexes and epic beatboxing skills.

And right now, all the brunette teenage girl could focus on was doing her best to further avoid any Screaming Gophers' members wielding their paintball guns in her direction and possibly coating her from head to toe in paint.

However, the teenager narrowed her eyes just slightly as she walked a few more meters and spotted one particular person in the deer hunt attire doing one of the many things they knew how to do their best – unnecessarily destroying the trees and spraying stupid graffiti all over them.

''Why do you smell worse than usual?'', placing both of her hands on her hips, Courtney managed to get the deliquent's attention and stop him from destroying yet another innocent tree.

Duncan turned around on the spot to face her, not necessarily wanting to refrain himself from drooling like a dog over how gorgeous the Miss CIT actually was.

Admittedly, Courtney looked particularly good in those skin tight khaki capri pants, while her wedge sandals only helped to elongate her stunningly shaped legs. Even with the silly deer nose sitting on her face and the matching deer antlers tangled inside her caramel brown hair, the beautiful Latina girl managed to make the deliquent feel surprisingly weak in his legs.

''It's Owen's stink.'', Duncan explained briefly. ''It's following me around like my juvenile record.''

Courtney stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds, before parting her lips to speak. ''Well, I'm heading back. This stupid game must be almost over by now.''

The brunette teenager started walking in Duncan's direction and towards the campsite, hoping to reach the Killer Bass' cabin relatively soon and to meet up with the rest of her teammates.

''You're going the wrong way.'', the deliquent pointed out.

Taken aback by Duncan's attempt at guiding her towards where she was apparently supposed to go, Courtney glared absolute daggers at the blue eyed troublemaker.

''Excuse me? I was a CIT, remember?'', she pondered. ''I have a natural sense of direction.''

''Camp is _this_ way.'', the brunette girl said further, pointing her finger towards what she had assumed was the right direction.

''No, it's _that_ way.'', Duncan responded back immediately.

But of course, Courtney definitely wasn't in the mood to take _any_ sort of an advice from the dark haired deliquent, so she decided to follow her own train of thoughts and head towards what she had thought was the right direction.

Duncan was pretty much in the same boat as Courtney, not wanting to waste his own time on arguing with the person that had a pole shoved that far up her own ass.

However, the two stubborn teenagers got even more annoyed with one another as they accidentally bumped into each other and got their deer antlers tangled up. At first, they were both trying their best to untangle the antlers by pushing them back and forth, but Courtney gave up rather quickly after realizing that she would probably have her horns locked with the Mr. Deliquent for the rest of their challenge.

''Very funny! Now let me go.'', Courtney pleaded.

''Hey Princess, this isn't my idea of fun either.'', the dark haired deliquent argued.

''Great Duncan…'', she droned. ''Now what?''

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Duncan suggestively licked his lips and smirked cheekily at his teammate. ''You want to make out?''

Widening her eyes in an absolute surprise, it took Courtney every single ounce of her force not to smack Duncan in his most sensitive area. And quite frankly, she had absolutely zero reasons why she would even think about kissing the neanderthal on his chapped lips.

''Are you shitting me?'', she thundered with a laugh of disbelief.

Smiling smugly at his brunette teammate, Duncan couldn't help himself but snicker loudly. ''Do I look like I'm kidding?''

''What makes you think I would even attempt to kiss you? I already hate the fact that I'm having my antlers tangled up with yours, and you honestly have the balls to think that I would lock lips with someone like you?''

Despite the two of them being complete opposites, Duncan had been finding it hard to resist Courtney's fiery and competitive atittude. And no matter how much he had attempted to deny it, the Latina teenager's fierce personality was really caving him in towards her, as well as her stunningly good looks.

''I don't know Princess. You didn't really seem to complain that night when were camping in the woods and I found you snuggled up to me the morning after.''

''I didn't do it on purpose, you neanderthal! I wasn't even aware of what I had done, so you better zip your fucking lips up.''

''Sure sure Princess. You just keep on telling that to yourself, while both you and I know very well that you might like me.''

''The key word in here is 'might', Duncan. It means I may like you, but I clearly do not.'', Courtney argued, trying to prevent her cheeks from blushing bright pink.

Courtney groaned out faintly. She absolutely hated the fact that Duncan was probably in the right this time. And she also hated the fact that Duncan's idea was now stuck inside her head, as she was finding it harder and harder not to cave in and absolutely plummet her lips against his.

Despite him being a complete opposite to the stereotypical nerdy preppy dudes she would usually date, Courtney simply couldn't deny it that there had been something just so enthralling and inviting about Duncan's bad boy persona.

And the teenage girl frankly couldn't resist her temptations anymore, so she honesly couldn't believe what she was about to say. ''Duncan?''

''Yes Princess?'', he replied.

''I think I've changed my mind about your idea.''

A devilish glisten twinkled behind Duncan's turquoise blue eyes. He smirked cheekily at his brunette teammate, before Courtney whipped hers and Duncan's antlers and deer noses off their heads with quite the haste and grabbed the deliquent by the collar of his shirt, absolutely crashing her lips against his.

Widening his eyes in pure astonishment, Duncan quickly gave in and teasingly licked Courtney's bottom lip with his tongue, wrapping his toned arms around her slender waist. She felt about a million goosebumps popping all over her skin underneath the deliquent's enticing touch, until she opted to latch both of her arms around his neck and pull him into a slightly steamier exchange.

''Damn Princess…'', he breathed out in between their kisses.

''Shut up!'', Courtney spoke adamantly, scraping her fingernails through Duncan's bright green mohawk and gently massaging his scalp. All of the tempting scratches Courtney was giving to his scalp caused the deliquent to hum out in delight, deepening his kiss with the beautiful Latina girl.

Duncan stooped down just a little bit and placed both of his hands underneath Courtney's legs, pressing her back against the adjacent tree and allowing her to wrap her legs around his well-defined body for the extra leverage.

After about a few of minutes of passionate makeout session, Duncan and Courtney finally pulled away from each other, trying desperately to catch their breaths and to slow down the rapid beating of their hearts.

''Goddamit Princess, I didn't know you would be so fierce when it comes to making out.'', Duncan said, letting go of Courtney and allowing her to place her feet back on the ground.

''Well, there's a lot of things you do not know about me.'', she placed her hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow at the deliquent standing opposite of her.

''I know for a fact that I'm not your type.'', he teased.

''Hm, you might not be type, but I'm thinking about making an exception for you.''

Without saying a single word, Duncan smirked cheekily at Courtney and placed both hands on her hips, pulling her in towards him again and plummeting his lips against hers.

''You're not my type either, but who says I can't get out of my comfort zone at least for once?''


End file.
